


触不可及【4】

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON
Kudos: 2





	触不可及【4】

初春乍暖还寒，姜昇润感到彻骨的寒冷。这股冷由内而外一直蔓延到他整个身体 。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，笑自己深陷情网，笑自己痴心妄想。  
是啊，他跟宋旻浩是什么关系呢？能有什么关系呢？  
他努力睁大眼睛，不想让眼泪掉下来。  
是时候整理了，庸人方自扰。  
那就断了吧。  
转眼已是1989年盛夏，宋旻浩已经四个月没见过姜昇润了。  
不是他不想见，是他也不知见到了该如何开口，要以何等立场，何等身份去面对他。  
"操，这电扇怎么还没修好，是想热死我吗？"宋旻浩把手里的文件扇得哗哗响，烦躁得想一把火点了办公室。"哟，这怎么这么大火气？"李昇勋一个闪身躲开了宋旻浩扔来的烟灰缸，陶瓷落在地上发出无力的脆响。宋旻浩懒得抬眼瞧他，自顾自点起一根烟。绕过地上的碎片，李昇勋一屁股坐在宋旻浩的沙发上，"最近怎么没见姜昇润？把人藏哪儿去了？"宋旻浩不作声，只是深吸一口烟吐出烟圈。李昇勋见状不妙，便岔开话题："最近街上很乱，学生在游行示威，你小心点。没什么别的事儿，看你这一脸要杀人的样儿。我先走了。"说完便起身拍拍屁股走人了。  
"姜昇润。"本以为这个名字与他再无交集，时至今日却还能在他心里掀起波澜。宋旻浩靠在椅背上后仰，将浓烈苦涩的尼古丁从肺里过了一圈再吐出来。钟表在墙上无声走着，夜幕已经降临，他呆在办公室不知不觉已经抽了一整包烟。掐掉最后一根烟的时候，他突然回想起李昇勋说的学生示威游行。看了眼窗外，夜色沉沉。"妈的，姜昇润！"他一把抓起衣服与车钥匙，飞奔下楼。  
宋旻浩一路上心急如焚，他开着车在姜昇润的校园里像鬼一样游荡，努力辨认着姜昇润的身影。最后，他把车子熄了火，停在姜昇润的宿舍楼下。宋旻浩趴在方向盘上沉沉睡去，半梦半醒间，他想不通他是怎么一想到姜昇润有可能参加示威游行，就这么不管不顾地过来了。正在懊恼间，有人敲了敲他的车玻璃 。  
他忙不迭抬头，先映入眼帘的是白色的衬衫，袖口挽在小臂处。  
再往上看，那张朝思暮想，只在梦里出现的脸就这么隔着车窗望着他。  
他哆嗦着打开车门，一把将那人抱在怀里。姜昇润吓了一跳，但却没有挣扎，因为宋旻浩抱得太紧了，紧得像要把他揉进骨血中。  
这个拥抱真久啊，漫长得像过了一个世纪。  
坐在车里，两人相对无言。  
宋旻浩涩涩开口："这几个月..."姜昇润打断他："过得很好。你来这里有什么事吗？"宋旻浩被呛得哑口无言，于是又是一阵沉默。  
“两个人，要是太熟了，就不太好意思玩下去了。也就是说该散了。"宋旻浩哑声开口。  
“我觉得…我们还没太熟吧。”宋旻浩接着说。  
姜昇润一时无言。沉默许久后开口，“好像没有。”  
这是宋旻浩没有想到的回答。  
他原以为姜昇润会在他说完这些后冷漠地甩他一个巴掌，然后头也不回地离开。  
但他没有。  
跟他一样，他不想结束。  
他心底欣喜若狂，声音都带着一丝颤抖。  
“回到我身边吧，昇润。”  
谢谢你回到我身边。  
宋旻浩缓慢凑近姜昇润的耳边，嗅着熟悉的淡香，压着嗓子问他：“现在用的什么牌子洗发水呢？嗯？”  
宋旻浩微硬的胡茬时不时蹭过他的脖颈，呼出的气息若有似无地喷洒在他的耳朵上。  
他知道他想要他。  
他也很想他。


End file.
